Eyes of The Prince- An Undertale Story by Derp Derp
by TheOneDerpDerp
Summary: This story is of how Asriel sees undertale. This story was kinda a quick made version, but if you guys want more, 'In the Eyes' Series, UNDERTALE THEMED, I will sure do more, I will also be posting up some fanfic, requests are open, Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy!


Hey guys, Derp Derp here! This is my first published so I hope you enjoy, I wrote this quite a long time ago so some of the Undertale facts may not be exact. Please also do not mind my grammar or any mistakes, I was super tired when I wrote this XD, Anyway I hope you enjoy this and if you guys want more ''In the Eyes'' Series such as this one where I tell a story of someone or something from a video game or movie in my own way, let me know! Okay, I'll stop typing now-

''Asriel! It is time for lunch my child-'' The queen of the underground calls my name, my mother. I run to the kitchen, sliding on the rug in front of my bedroom door as I ram into the wall by mistake. ''Ouch!'' I hold my head as I sit on the ground as the one I call father, pick me up and sets me on his shoulders. ''Asriel, what did you mother tell you about running through the halls?'' My father's voice was calm and Mellow. ''Not to..'' I replied to him-''That is right. And do you know why my son?'' He sat me down on my chair at the dining table. ''Because I could get seriously hurt and break my new horns..'' I folded my napkin and placed it on my lap as mother set down plates full of fresh greens and fruit. ''If you clear your plate, you may go play my child.'' She spoke to me in such soft words. ''Yay!'' I love the underground, although father seems to not. He's always looking for a way to break the barrier..

I finished my dinner and ran out the door, I love going to lay on the flowers where the sky peers through, it's the best spot in the whole underground in my opinion. As I walked to my cozy spot, I saw something struggling to stand.. ''Please.. Help.. Someone-'' Their voice was frail and weak.. ''H-Hello?'' I hoped I would get a response- They gasped and faced me. ''W-Who are you?'' I asked them as I rushed to help them up. They were weak.. As blood dripped from their face. They wouldn't speak to me. ''C'mon, My mom can help you-'' I helped them back to the house as they limped and whimpered.

''Oh, Asriel, You are back so soon-'' My mother's stopped in shock. She ran over and helped me with them.. I didn't know what they were until I asked mother. ''Mom, What is this thing?'' She sat them in the spare bed putting her hands on their wounds healing them. ''Asriel, They are not a thing. This is a human child.'' I gasped as excitement filled my body, ''Can we keep it?'' I asked almost pleading, ''Asriel it is not a pet. Although, there is no way to get them home. I suppose them staying with us is safe, and harmless.'' I almost screamed I was so overjoyed- I will have a friend. Other monsters don't like me much.. I do not know why.

It's been almost two years and me and Chara have gotten pretty close. They told me their name when they were healed up and could speak. They may not be like me, but they are with me. And they, are my sibling. "C'mon Azzy! Let's go play!'' Their voice called to me as we both ran out the door and raced to Snowdin. ''Hey Chara, you know what would be cool?'' I asked them, ''If I could fly.'' They replied. ''Haha- No silly. If we baked dad a pie like mom does!'' I playfully shoved their arm. ''Yeah! We could make him butterscotch.'' They shoved me back. ''I think we use the flower for the recipe, maybe dad has some in the garden!'' I said as I got up. ''You get the flowers, I'll get the cookbook.'' Chara said to me as she ran off.

I raced to grab the flowers in father's garden, I grabbed handfuls and put them all in my shirt as if it were a pouch. Chara came rushing out with the book, ''C'mon let's go make it!'' We ran to the kitchen and grabbed two large bowls and some spoons. We began tossing the ingredients in and mixing them. Butterscotch pie doesn't need to bake, so we simple let it sit and turn. It's hard to explain since it has monster ingrediants in it. A few hours later, we grabbed the pie and ran to mom and dad's room, we handed him the pie with a single candle on it. ''What is this my children?'' He asked chuckling, ''It's a pie!'' We both said laughing at him as if he was blind. Mother stood by smiling. We handed him a fork and he took a large bite from it. He swallowed his bite, and suddenly seemed sickened. ''I am truly sorry children, it appears I am a bit sick. I will play later.'' He patted our heads and laid down.

Father is sick. Mother explained to us after we told her the ingredients that buttercup, is not the flowers, and that they are deadly to eat. Disappointment flew across her face as if a banner in the wind. A few weeks later Father was better. He forgave us and everything was normal. Chara and I were lying upon the grass in the whispering lands. They are full of Echo Blossoms. They echo what you say to another person. Chara turned to me and spoke, ''Asriel.. Do you think if I gave you my soul, you could go to the surface?'' Chara seemed serious. ''Well, yeah. A single monster just needs one soul for enough Determination to walk through- and at least six or seven to break the barrier.'' She looked up again at the rocky roof lying on their back. ''I have an idea.. And if I tell you it. You have to agree.''

''What! Why?''

''Because it will work.''

''Chara that's no fair!''

''Too bad.''

''Fine.. What is it..?''

Chara explained to me that if I took her soul, I could walk through the barrier and collect six more souls, and we could break the barrier. Chara made me swear not to tell Mother and Father of our plans. They would eat the buttercups.. Get deadly sick.. Die.. and I would take their soul and go through.. Collecting the others.. I agreed.. Chara grabbed one and ate it whole, they began coughing and gagging.. ''Azzy.. Can.. we bake this.. Into a pie like we did for dad?.. I can't eat these raw..'' I nodded and made the pie about fifteen minutes later.. Chara took a fork and began eating away. An hour later.. They were in bed coughing and gagging, but we didn't tell our parents..

Chara died. And I was so frightened that I grabbed their soul and held it.. Everything went black. There they were, standing by me. We each saw the same thing. I was taller, I felt stronger. I was Asriel Dreemurr. God of Hyper death. I giggled feeling happy that I had become my number one dream of all time. ''Azzy watch out!'' As I began walking out the door my new large stature and horns hit the door. I dunked under and began walking out of the room, carrying the lifeless body. To the barrier we went. As I walked through and saw daylight for the first time. It is amazing.. It's so warm.. I love it. I walked down the hill with Chara's body as a child's scream filled the air- All I wanted was to lay them down on a bed of flowers they had spoke of. ''No!'' I cried as an arrow shot through my chest. I fell to my knees. And once more. It all went black.. Before I had been hit with the arrow.. Visions of what Chara had asked me before they died on their bed, the one thing they wanted. ''Azzy?'' They spoke to me.. ''Yeah?'' I answered them.. ''When I do.. Die..'' They coughed a storm.. ''Will you.. Lay me on a bed of flowers.. In the upper land?.. For me?'' Their eyes filled with tears. I couldn't say no. ''Of course Chara, now please.. Rest-'' I popped back into reality. It was still dark. All I saw was darkness. ''Am I dead?'' I asked myself. Then I heard footsteps. I no longer felt emotion for some reason.. It felt.. Like nothing. I looked down and saw a stem and grass. I was a flower.. Then the footsteps stopped before me. ''Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You must be new to the underground, arentcha'?'' The human nodded as blood dripped from their forehead as I spoke. Slowly, my memory faded. I was Flowey. Then, the human nodded. ''Well that's okay! Cause' i'm your new best friend! And i'll teach you the ways down here!'' The human's eyes seemed to shimmer. Then I opened the fight button. ''Down here in the Underground, monsters share LV! Whats LV? Why, Love of course! You want some love, don't you? Well that's dandy! I'll share- That's what friends are for!'' All I felt was burning hatred inside. ''Catch as many as you can!'' I threw my attack at them as they fell to their knees while blood slowly slid down their arms. ''You idiot- Who would pass up an opportunity like this?'' I laughed evily. Until another attack hit me- I flew against the wall. A voice spoke from afar as pain spread all over my small body, ''Hello, I am Toriel, caretaker of the underground-'' And they went on.. I knew who that was.. But I couldn't say anything. I had to find my father.

I appeared in a garden, and I saw a large figure walking toward me with a watering can, ''Dad!'' My mouth slipped as the words poured almost as the water from the can. ''Hm?'' His voice spoke as he turned and looked down at me. ''Oh, Hello there little flower-'' He knelt down and watered me. We talked.. And became closer. Soon I began to feel nothing again. And I left him once more. He had told me of his late wife who had left him. I watched the human as they explored. They spoke to the Royal Scientists son, Sans. He was older now, as was Papyrus. It made me wonder how old I was now.. The human continuously spared every monster- It nagged at me.

It's only been a week and the human is already at the core with Asgore. I watched them fight as blood covered the floor, for some reason it seemed like I had seen them die many times. I finally got sick of them sparing everyone, so I decided to step in. ''Human, You.. have beaten me- I see my sins now.. Will you ever.. Forgive me?..'' As the human was about to speak- I attacked Asgore taking his last bit of HP. I spoke to the human. ''You stupid human! In this world, it's kill, or be killed!'' The human just stepped closer… And closer.. And closer.. ''H-Hey! Back off!'' I shouted. They knelt down and held me in their arms.. ''L-Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!'' I yelled and yelled.. Until finally, I felt massive. I remembered it all, I remembered who I was, why I was here and what I had done. ''I am Asriel Dreemurr.. GOD OF HYPER DEATH!'' I closed my eyes while tears streamed down my face as I attacked them with everything I had.. I killed them repeatedly. But they refused. ''JUST LET ME WIN!'' I yelled as I continued attacking. They had no spare button to press, Asgore had handled that. I began feeling a strange sensation.. I began to feel small again.. ''Howdy.. My named Asriel..'' The human stared amazed, at my face. ''I.. Know your not whom I had such fun..'' They seemed to sympathize.. ''I know you're not.. Chara-'' I broke down.. ''Please…'' I sniffed as my face was wet with tears ''Please.. Forgive me..'' I fell to my knees as I heard them stepping closer. I looked up to see them holding their hand out to me. This whole time, I had felt nothing but hatred and pain.. But inside.. I was only breaking myself. I grabbed their hand as they pulled me into a hug.

''I'm sorry Frisk, I can't go with you- I'll turn into a flower again..'' They seemed to understand and hugged me once more before stepping out of the new broken barrier. They freed everyone. As I sat on the ground, I felt myself turning into dust.. I knew it was my end. And when I finally vanished.. I came to where I am now.. When I did show up in this place.. I heard Chara's voice, ''You finally made it, Azzy..'' My eyes filled with tears. I was finally home. Back with the one who I called family. And I knew, Frisk would take care of Mother and Father.


End file.
